Global Positioning System (GPS) equipped navigation devices are becoming more common. Generally, such navigation devices may provide a user with the ability to locate their current geographic position based on communication with multiple satellites. A user may wish to mount a navigation device into an automobile, onto a motorcycle, or on some other form of personal transportation, such that their current position may be available while in transit to a desired geographical location. Navigation devices may be relatively simple to use while driving or while walking, and may have familiar touch-screen interfaces which enhance user interaction with the devices. However, navigation devices may lack some features users have become accustomed to in other areas of technology.
For example, some users may have become accustomed to feature rich information available through direct internet connections, and the ease of use of some internet connections. To increase the mobility of internet resources, some users may have a mobile unit, such as a Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) equipped cellular telephone which may provide internet access, if service availability permits. Additional cellular telephones may have similar internet services, such as a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) equipped cellular telephones with wireless internet services.
However, cellular telephones may have display screens relatively small when compared to computers used for typical internet connections, and furthermore, some cellular telephones may lack display processing capabilities to perform heavy graphical traversal of the internet as some users may have become accustomed to. Similarly, wireless routers used for wireless internet access lack screens at all, and require a laptop or other computing device for internet traversal.
Furthermore, internet traversal on cellular telephones may be shadowed by tiny keypads, unfamiliar interfaces, and easily exhausted battery life. Similarly, drivers and passengers in a car for instance, may need to concentrate on road conditions and driving safely, rather than fumble with a cellular telephone for internet access and information available from the internet, which may be required while driving (e.g., weather conditions, restaurant locations, hotel information, etc).